1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a damper assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a folding damper assembly for use in an industrial duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial applications make use of large ducts where gaseous fluid, such as air, is transferred between stages of an industrial process. Often, these applications cause particulate matter to become suspended in the gaseous fluid which is also transferred through the ducts. As the gaseous fluid passes through the ducts, precipitate is known to fall from the gaseous fluid and accumulate on the bottom walls of the duct. The art typically utilizes louver dampers to enable communication between ducts and allow the precipitate to fall out of the ducts. However, if the accumulated precipitate becomes too heavy, the louver dampers are not able to overcome loading due to the accumulated precipitate. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an improved damper system to allow the accumulation of precipitate to be removed from the industrial ducts without the need to lift the heavy accumulation of precipitate on the bottom wall of the ducts.